Enviados al Futuro
by Mia Delicious
Summary: .:HIATUS:. Todo el mundo se volvió loco. Nadie sabe como hicieron Sasuke y Naruto para llegar al futuro, ni como aguanta Sakura cada una de sus estupideces, ¿Cómo creen que se siente la pelirosa ahora que vive con dos locos que se creen ninjas?


**| E**nviados al** F**utur**o |**

**·**

—_¡No, Sakura!_

—_¡Sakura-chan!_

—_Ella está…_

—_¡No! ¡No! ¡Sakura!_

_Las lágrimas corrieron por sus pálidas mejillas, no le importo que todos lo vieran, no importaba si dejaba de ser el cubito de hielo que todos conocían. Ya nada importaba… porque ella no estaba. _

_La había perdido. _

**·**

1 **| E**ncuentro

Sakura camino con tranquilidad por las calles de Japón, paro ante el alto que mostraba el semáforo y acomodo la tira de la mochila que colgaba en su hombro. Cuando pudo, continuo con su lento camino hasta su casa.

Tenía 19 años y acaba salir de uno de sus tediosos días de universidad, estaba exhausta y lo único que quería era llegar a casa, tomarse una chocolateada caliente y acostarse a dormir. Lo más probable es que no alcanzara a dormir mucho, ya que tenía demasiada tarea que hacer y estudiar para exámenes finales.

Noto que estaba a pocas cuadras de su casa, apuro el paso mientras se imaginaba su cama extensa con las sabanas esperándola para descansar. Seguramente Ino ya habría llegado y estaría comiendo o haciendo deberes.

Ino Yamanaka era su compañera de departamento, la había conocido desde pequeña y justas se las habían arreglado para poder pagar un departamento entre ambas. No era gigante pero tenía sus partes lindas, todo ordenado e iluminado por las grandes ventanas.

Miro las calles que llevaban a su departamento, estaban muy vacías y lo más probable es que lo estarían un buen rato ya que estaban cortadas. De repente escucho unos golpecitos de metal, extraño pero siguió caminando.

_Crush._

Frunció el seño.

_Pass._

Se acerco lentamente a un balde gigante donde solían meter las cosas que serian donadas a personas necesitadas por terremotos a algunos de los problemas que afectaban actualmente al mundo.

—¡Córrete teme, estas aplastándome!

—Baka, quita tu pata de encima mió –gruñó otro.

—¡Hazte un lado, me estoy asfixiando! ¡Kami, moriré asfixiado y con un teme al lado! –lloriqueó la primera voz.

_«¿Qué rayos…?_» Pensó la pelirosa.

Se acerco a contenedor y pudo notar como dentro se movían tratando de abrirlo, pensó en que mejor seria dejarlos sin ayuda; mira si salían con un cuchillo y la mataban. Pero tenia el seguro y nunca podrían salir de allí sin ayuda… ¿Cómo se pudieron meter dentro?

Frunció los labios y se decidió en ayudarlos, después de todo sonaban como adolescentes, no creía que le pudiesen hacer algo. Corrió el cerrojo del contenedor y escucho como dentro se movían ansiosamente.

—Creo que se puede abrir teme…

—Apártate baka, lo arruinaras.

—¡Teme!

—Cállate –ordenó.

Fueron saliendo con lentitud del tacho, sakura los observo extrañada, sus ropas eran bastante extrañas, pero eran sumamente hermosos… en especial el pelinegro. Los ojos oscuros se fijaron en los jades, sorprendidos.

—Tú no me vienes a ordenar a mi teme, ¿Recuerdas quien será nombrado próximamente como Hokague de-?

—Sakura –Murmuró Sasuke, callando al rubio.

Naruto se concentro con rapidez en la pelirosa que estaba frente a ella, extrañada.

—¿S-Sakura-chan?

Sakura frunció el seño.

-¿Nos conocemos?

·

Los dos chicos la observaron sorprendidos. Era sakura, **SU** Sakura. La única integrante femenina del equipo 7, la delicada y frágil que siempre había que estar protegiendo, aquella que lloraba por toda cosa que no le saliera bien… a la que querían de un manera en particular.

—¿No nos recuerdas Sakura-chan? –preguntó en forma ida Naruto.

—Ah… yo, etto… no, lo siento…

—Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto de forma dura Sasuke, mirándola profundamente con sus oscuros ojos azabaches.

Ella se sonrojo.

—Yo… no se quienes son ustedes –murmuró.

¿Por qué no los recordaba?

¿Cómo podría haberse olvidado de ellos?

—Ok. Lo siento, pero debo irme –dijo ella, a punto de comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

Naruto se altero.

—¡Espera Sakura-chan! ¡No nos recuerdas, somos nosotros; Naruto y Sasuke! –señaló. _El burro por delante_, pensó Sasuke- no recuerdas que estuvimos desde los doce años juntos, en los mismos equipos y…

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza interrumpió en el gesto de Sakura. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y poder ignorar el dolor.

—No se de que estas hablando. Tengo que irme.

—Espera, Sakura –dijo Sasuke.

La pelirosa se volvió a sonrojar, ¿Por qué demonios sonaba tan bien su nombre en sus labios? Maldito chico desconocido que la alteraba tanto.

—No nos dejaras aquí, ¿Verdad Sakura-chan? –preguntó casi con miedo el rubio-, no tenemos donde ir… ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos.

—Hn.

«_¿Hn? Se me hace conocido ese gruñido_» pensó con flaqueza.

—Yo… Mm., ¿Dónde viven?

—¡En Konoha, dattebayo!

…_Dattebayo…_

—¿Konoha? –se extraño-. ¿Dónde queda eso?

—¿Cómo que donde Sakura? –interrumpió el pelinegro-. Konoha, en la Aldea de la Hoja… no esta muy lejos de Suna, ¿estamos cerca?

Sakura se mareo un poco.

—¿Aldea de la Hoja? ¿Suna?

Sasuke parpadeo perplejo.

—¿No sabes donde están?

Ella se volvió a sonrojar avergonzada.

—Lo buscare en un mapa –suspiró, no sabia porque… pero estaba bastante segura de que se arrepentiría de esto en algún momento-, pueden quedarse un rato en mi departamento mientras tanto, así podrán llamar a alguien que los recoja…

Naruto se alegro.

—¡Gracias Sakura-chan! –prácticamente canto- mientras tu tratas de recordar donde esta Konoha… nosotros podríamos mandar un pergamino con un ave mensajera, ¿verdad teme?

—Hai.

Sakura trago pesado. «_Acaso ellos… ¿ellos planean mandar una paloma para enviar un mensaje_?» Pensó Sakura, ahora estaba comenzado a creer que talvez aquel par de chicos misteriosos habrían salido de un psiquiatra… eso explicaría mucho.

Ignoro lo de la paloma.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

«_Solo espero que Ino no se altere…»_

**·**

**·**

**·**

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del departamento, Sakura gremio con desesperación. Los dos chicos la miraron confundidos, ella se limito a señalar la puerta y hablar en un murmullo casi muerto.

—Volví a dejar las llaves en casa… Ino me matara, estoy segura —masculló.

—¿Ino?

Sakura observo curiosa al rubio.

—¿Estas hablando de la misma Ino con la que te peleas siempre Sakura-chan? ¿También esta aquí? ¡Genial, dattebayo!

—¿Conoces a Ino? –preguntó.

—Claro Sakura-chan, el teme también…

—Quizás ella si nos recuerde -comento el pelinegro con voz fría.

La pelirosa suspiro y comenzó a golpear la puerta. Estaba segura de que Ino saldría hecho una fiara a recriminarle su falta de concentración en todo, en vez de recordar las cosas y mantener todo ordenado para no tener problemas como ese.

Después de un rato de fuertes golpes, se escucharon los pasos pesados de alguien acercándose a la puerta, Ino no tardo en aparecer con los ojos ardiendo en llamas.

—¿¡QUÉ RAYOS QUIERÉS A ESTAS HORAS FRENTONA!? –_como la conocía_- No recuerdas que ahora las personas normales y las aplicadas estudiantes como YO DUERMEN TRANQUILAMENTE.

«_No pareces tranquila cerda_.»

—Lo siento cerda, pero es que olvide mis llaves y… oh, bueno, traje a dos chicos conmigo… tenemos hablar sobre esto –susurro lo ultimo.

La rubia dejo de mirar a su amiga para observar a los dos chicos vestidos de formas tan extrañas, casi se le cae la baba cuando vio la hermosa cara del chico pelinegro, aspiro con fuerza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—¿Quiénes son tus amigos frentona? –no tenia idea de que su amiga conociera a chicos tan lindos.

—¿No nos recuerdas tampoco Ino? —ese fue Naruto.

—Hmp.

—¿Los debería conocer? –preguntó desconcertada, miro con rapidez al pelinegro-, tranquilo lindo, si quieres podemos conocernos mejor en mi habitación, ya sabes así como—

—¡Cerda!

—O-key -gruñó.

—Mejor vamos adentro, necesitamos un mapa.

Entraron dentro del departamento y mientras Ino le ofrecía que se sentaran, Sakura buscaba el mapa que tenía tirado en alguna parte de su pieza para que se fueran de una vez por todas de su casa.

Sasuke y Naruto veían el lugar en que su amiga vivía, no era feo… pero era demasiado extraño. Como por ejemplo, ¿Qué demonios era esa caja con luces y sonidos? ¿No era eso del centro un ninja enemigo…? eso parecía ya que estaba tirando shuriken a la dirección de otro ninja vestido de negro.

Naruto frunció el seño al ver como el ninja de la televisión se acercaba con rapidez a ellos, tenía una espada y la escondida tras su espalda para sorprenderlos.

·

Sakura encontró el mapa debajo de unos libros que tenia en la biblioteca, a simple vista como lo había visto no había encontrado ningún lugar llamado Konoha… pero bueno… suponía que ellos tenían idea de donde estaba.

_¡Raseengan!_

_¡Chidori!_

La pelirosa corrió a la sala de estar junto con la rubia para ver que era el estruendo de la sala, sus mandíbulas cayeron cuando vieron su televisor echo trizas en el suelo con chispas saltando de todos lados, al lado estaban Sasuke y Naruto mirando al "enemigo" con rostros satisfechos.

Un tic se presento en la ceja de la pelirosa.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LE HICIERÓN A MI TELEVISOR?!

Naruto sonrió alegremente.

—Tranquila Sakura-chan, ya estas a salvo, el teme y yo destruimos al aparato que envió Akatsuki –contestó.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Hmp. No grites Sakura, es irritante –continuó el pelinegro.

—¿Qué no grite? -masculló- ¿¡CÓMO QUIERÉS QUE NO GRITE CUANDO UN PAR DE ESTUPIDOS DESTRULLERON **MI** TELEVISOR!?

Encima destruyeron su televisor. ¿No podría haber sido la tostadora, el sillón o incluso el retrete? ¿Pero tenia que ser **SU** televisor? Había tardado DOS MESES en juntar la plata para su televisor.

Y su esfuerzo se había ido a la mierda en unos segundos que trae a dos desconocidos invesiles.

—Sakura-frente tranquilízate –murmuró Ino. Por como conocía a su amiga, lo más probable es que le agarrara un ataque de locura y se desmayara por tanta adrenalina. Solía sucederle seguido.

—¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡QUIERO MI TELE **AHORA** MISMO! –chilló.

—Cállate _Sa-ku-ra_ –ordeno asteado el pelinegro.

Definitivamente, Sasuke no estaba ayudando mucho.

La pelirosa se sentía mareada.

—¡Tú no me callas! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa así que no se como le haces pero te pones a trabajar para pagarme un nuevo televisor! ¿Me oíste?

—Molesta –gruñó.

…_molesta…_

…_molesta_…

¿**Dónde** había oído eso antes?

Se perdió en los ojos azabaches de Sasuke, antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

Lo ultimo que pensó fue: «_Mi tele…_ _Invesil_»

**·**

**1 |** Fin del capítulo

**·**

**·**

**| N**ota **A**utor**a |**

¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente, me divertí mucho escribiendo este primer capítulo, espero que les guste. Hace rato que no entro a Fanfiction, y sinceramente mis publicaciones están decayendo… contando con el problemita del fic anterior… pero bueno, ese es otro tema.

OH, no se si se entiende bien, pero la trama es algo así; Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a un futuro en el que Sakura esta en el mundo moderno y ellos… ¡Ellos son unos anticuados que no tienen idea de lo que son los televisores! ¡Pobre Sakura! ¡Los desmayos que sufrirá a lo largo de este fic!** xD**

Preguntas: ¿Por qué fueron enviados al futuro? ¿Qué paso con la Sakura del pasado? ¿Había algo entre Sasuke y Sakura? y ¿Qué demonios pinta Naruto en esta historia? **xD**

¿Les pareció interesante?

¿Desean que lo continué?

Pues, ustedes deciden amigas **=)**

¡Reviews!

**T**ami-**H**aruno


End file.
